A bailar se dijo
by Yuna Akagi
Summary: Días antes del Baile de Navidad, los jefes de cada casa tienen que enseñarles a bailar a los alumnos de 4to para arriba. Lo que nadie sabe es como lo hizo Severus Snape.


Todos recordamos el cuarto año de Harry Potter en la escuela de magia y hechicería, fue un año lleno de sorpresas y catástrofes, como el Torneo de los tres magos, las visitas a Sirius en Hogsmade, la muerte de Cedric Digory o el renacimiento de Lord Voldemort. Bueno... no nos fijaremos en ninguno de estos casos en concreto, sino,cuando los jefes de cada casa enseñaron a bailar vals a los alumnos de 4to para arriba. McGonagall enseñó a los de Gryffindor, Sprout enseñó a Hufflepuff y Flitwick a Ravenclaw. Entonces solo queda Slytherin, nuestra querida y dulce Slytherin, esa casa que tiene colores verdes y plateados, y tienen una serpiente de animal representativo, la cual el jefe no es mas ni menos que Severus Snape. ¿Que? ¿Has dicho SEVERUS SNAPE? Pues si, Severus enseñó a Slytherin a bailar vals.

Ya me imagino la reacción de el al oír que tendría que enseñar a bailar, en plan: "¿Tendré que hacer qué? Ni de coña, no, me niego rotundamente ha hacer el ridículo delante de esos críos. Ya estas pidiendo a otro profesor que les enseñe, porque yo no lo pienso hacer Dumbledore."

Y una cosa llevó a la otra, y Severus tuvo que enseñar a bailar.

Cuando llega Severus todo el mundo esta sentado y sin hablar.

Se acerca al medio de la sala luciendo su larga y negra capa, la cual le favorece bastante con el. Sabe que lo que esta a punto de pasar será vergonzoso, pero intenta no pensar en ello y seguir con su carácter.

-Alumnos de Slytherin, como ya sabéis, dentro de poco se celebrará el Baile de Navidad y como jefe de esta casa, tengo la obligación de enseñaros a bailar...Vals.

Todos empezaron a susurrar cosas. Risas por un lado, caras preocupadas por el otro, todo tipo de mirada e incluso gestos.

-Ya basta de susurros -Pidió el mayor- A ver, ahora elegiré a uno de vosotros para que me ayude a hacer una demostración.

Todo Slytherin quedó inmóvil, en silencio absoluto y solo se oían los pasos de Snape.

-Usted mismo, señor Malfoy. Usted me ayudará -Dijo Severus mientras miraba al rubio.

La cara de Draco se volvió mas pálida de lo normal cuando escuchó su nombre. "¿Por qué yo? ¿No podía haber escogido a una chica? O al menos ¿A OTRA PERSONA?" Se levantó sin muchos ánimos, pero lo pudo ocultar con una pequeña sonrisa falsa.

-Acérquese a mi Malfoy -Dijo el pelinegro acercándolo- Y ahora… imagínese que soy… una mujer.

La mente de Draco no pudo parar el impulso de imaginarse a su profesor de pociones con pechos, con una mini-falda de cuero y pintado a mas no poder. Eso hizo que se le removiese el estomago, tanto que no sabía si acabaría vomitando allí en medio.

-Señor Malfoy, ahora ponga...una mano…ya sabe...en mi cadera -Le pidió avergonzado- Y ahora deme su otra mano.

Cuando ya estaban en posición empezó a sonar una melodía clásica, era suave y dulce. Entonces ellos empezaron a moverse al ritmo, Severus acompañaba y Draco solo podía dejarse llevar por el mayor. Todos quedaron impactados al ver que Snape sabía bailar tan bien. Siguieron moviéndose un largo rato, asta que Snape paró.

-Ahora le toca a usted acompañar Señor Malfoy, le costará un poco al principio, pero cuando lleve un buen rato intentándolo se acostumbrará.

Draco intentó hacer lo mismo que Severus sin existo alguno, le pisaba los pies cada dos por tres y si no, se tropezaba con ellos.

El rubio sabía que aquel sería el tema mas hablado durante unas una o dos semanas pero no para bien, sino para mal, ya que estaba haciendo el ridículo delante de toda Slytherin o al menos eso es lo que pensaba el. Poco a poco fue mejorando tal y como le había dicho el pelinegro, cada vez le pisaba menos y ya no se tropezaba, entonces es cuando se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera era que nadie se estaba riendo, al contrario, estaban embobados con ellos y lo segundo, Severus. Si, el, el estaba rojo, avergonzado delante de su casa, bailando con un alumno. Draco entendió que no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal, así que le dirigió una amable sonrisa, la cual hizo que Snape suspirase y se la devolviese.

Y cando acabó la canción se separaron al instante, Slytherin empezó a aplaudir impresionados por la fantástica demostración de baile. Los dos se miraron desconcertados, no entendían como podía haberles gustado

-"¿como les a podido gustar el baile..." -Pensó Snape

-"...Si hemos hecho el ridículo? -Se preguntó Draco

Bueno, al final tampoco había sido tan malo ¿no?¿NO? Pues si, si que lo fue. Al lado de la puerta, aplaudiendo estaba Dumbledore, con una gran sonrisa de lado a lado. Cuando los dos se fijaron de su ausencia no pudieron hacer mas que ruborizarse mas de lo que estaban y taparse la cara con una mano o en el caso de Severus con las dos.

-¡MAGNIFICO! Ha sido precioso. Señor Malfoy, profesor Snape, les tengo que felicitar por esta esplendida demostración.

Entonces en aquel momento sonó el timbre que indicaba que la clase se había acabado y era la hora de comer, y todos los alumnos de Slytherin salieron de la sala hablando del baile que acababan de presenciar, de Severus y de Draco, dejando solo a los mayores allí.

-Ves como no ha ido tan mal como tu creías -Le dijo Dumbledore esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Pues no sabría que decirte, Malfoy no opinaba lo mismo, o al menos eso parecía al principio.

-Entonces… -Empezó a decir el mayor

-¿Si, profesor?

-Entonces ¿me concederá un baile el día del Baile de Navidad, Severus? -Preguntó Dumbledore

-¿QUE?

-Era broma -Dijo a carcajadas- Era broma… Aunque, si quiere un baile no se lo negaré. Tiene días para pensárselo, bueno, me voy que he quedado con McGonagall para hablar de la decoración y mira que hora es. Hasta luego Severus...

Y allí le dejó. Sólo, en medio de una sala vacía y con una propuesta de baile, peor no podía haber ido.


End file.
